


Thinking out loud

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael Loves Luke, Muke - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just some cute fluff hehe, luke and michael - Freeform, luke will always be there for michael, michael and luke, muke fluff, theyre friends but maybe michael feels more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at Luke, that warm feeling filling him again, like it had so many times before. Luke had the voice of angel, he really did. Michael listened intensely to it, the beautiful notes and soft tone stopping him from closing his eyes. He smiled, wondering how little things about Luke made him this happy. His pierced lip, his dimples, his sapphire eyes, his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) So this is just some muke fluff about Mikey just falling in love with Luke that little bit more <3 Hope you all like it! xx

Michael was tired. So tired. All he wanted to do was throw himself on his bed on the tour bus and fall asleep, enter the world of happy dreams. He loved life, of course. He was so happy- the only thing that was weighing him down was his constant sleepiness. Life was a whirlwind right now. They had so many interviews, they were making the final edits to their new album, they were touring, performing to crowds of hundreds every night. During the shows he was excited, exhilarated, adrenaline always pounding through his veins, and he loved it. But after that, the amount of energy he'd used caught up to him, and he was always so close to dozing off in interviews, resting his head on Lukes shoulder, or falling asleep back stage during the interval of their show.

They were in the middle of some radio acoustic thing. There was a sizeable amount of people in front of them, and they were in the middle of performing their song 'Disconnected'. Michael was finding it so hard to keep his eyes open, strumming his guitar and trying to focus on something. Anything to stop him closing his eyes.

And then he heard it. Lukes voice. He was used to it, as he heard it almost all the time. During their shows, when they were recording. When they were staying in their London or LA house, Luke was constantly singing in the shower, when he was playing Xbox, even at two in the morning when the rest of the band were sleeping.

Michael smiled to himself as he remembered that time, a couple of months ago. He simply couldn't sleep- he felt restless, unable to settle down, despite how active he was during the day. He was walking downstairs to grab some pizza, coffee, and maybe play a bit of Xbox. But before he reached the kitchen, he saw a silhouette in the dark room, and heard a voice. 'I like the summer rain, I like the sounds you make...' Michael grinned. It was Luke. Leaning against the doorframe, Michael watched as the blonde made a bowl of cereal, singing to himself all the while. Mind you, Michael could barely see him- trust Luke to not turn the light on.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, feeling safe and warm with Luke so near to him. He didn't know why, but he always felt so calm, so collected and simply happy when Luke was with him. Even if he'd had a bad day, one look at the singer made him feel relaxed, feel okay. Odd.

He suddenly realised that watching his best friend like this wasn't...normal. Sighing, he smirked and leant forward to switch on the light. He chuckled as Luke jumped out of his skin and spun around. When he saw Michael, he relaxed, let out a breath of relief and smiled softly.

"Singing your own song? Bit vain, hm?" Michael murmured, raising an eyebrow. Luke bit his lip and grinned shyly. "Shut up! Why are you down here?" Michael shrugged, looking down. "Couldn't sleep. You?" Luke nodded, understanding in his eyes. "Same here. You...um...you want some cereal?" He asked hesitantly, gesturing to the bowl next to him.

Michael smirked again, shaking his head. "Okay." Luke said, seeming to think Michael didn't want to talk much. Luke picked up his cereal and started to walk out the door. Suddenly, a cold feeling filled Michael at the realisation that Luke was leaving him. "Wait!" Michael quickly said. Luke stopped, looking back at him. "Wanna play Xbox?" Michael asked. Luke's face broke into a confident smile, and he nodded enthusiastically. They didn't sleep that night, but hey, they had each other- and that was much better than sleep.

Michael shook himself, returning to the real world. They were still playing the song, Luke singing once more. Michael yawned, the tiredness that had left as he'd recalled that memory rushing back to him. He looked at Luke, that warm feeling filling him again, like it had so many times before. Luke had the voice of angel, he really did. Michael listened intensely to it, the beautiful notes and soft tone stopping him from closing his eyes. He smiled, wondering how little things about Luke made him this happy. His pierced lip, his dimples, his sapphire eyes, his everything.

He was losing himself in Lukes voice again, of course he was- he always did. But that was so much better than falling asleep on camera. So much better. And suddenly, the song had finished. Thanks to Luke, he'd made it. Thanks to his voice, he'd made it.

And he'd accomplished something else during that performance too. Or rather, he'd found out something. Luke would always save him. Luke was his saviour. And he couldn't be more thankful.


End file.
